


Through the Window.

by Broadway_Bitch



Series: Jason Dean Loves Veronica Sawyer [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cute J.D., Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, misuse of slurpees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_Bitch/pseuds/Broadway_Bitch
Summary: Pretty PWP honestly.J.D's dad isn't home, and Veronica wants some attention from her loving boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, again just warning this is PWP. Slight dom/sub dynamic. more notes at the end. Hope you enjoy!

I look shyly up at JD’s window, I know his dad isn’t home, but something about climbing the tree and breaking in through the window... I think JD will appreciate. I climb up to the window and wiggle my way inside. I hear the music of JD’s laughter as I fall on the hardwood floor. He walks over to me and helps me up carefully.  
“I tell you my dad isn’t home, and you still come in through the window~ ‘at’s mah girl.” He wraps me in his warm arms and kisses my forehead gingerly. He closes the window and rests his hands on my belly, swaying us back and forth. “God, you’re so fuckin perfect Ronnie~”  
I smile and cover his hands with my own and lean back against his chest. “Shut up and snuggle with me on your bed.” I pull him to the bed and let us fall against it together, liking the feeling of having his weight on top of me.  
His face lights up with his brilliant smile. “So bossy tonight~ Tread carefully, you’re starting to remind me of the first night you snuck in my window and pounced on me in my bed.” He plays with my plush stomach a bit and I sigh contently, mulling over the real reason I was here in JD’s bed tonight. It’s his lazy kisses on my shoulder that push me to finally voice it.  
“S-so JD… I’ve been wanting to ask you something, and it’s a little weird, so it’s ok if it’s too much…” I ramble a few more moments before he silences me with a kiss.  
“Just ask love, there is very little I wouldn’t do for you.” He nuzzles me and I hug him tightly and close my eyes in content.  
“I was wondering if you wanted… to tie me to your bed and wreck me.” She hides her flaming face in his shoulder and JD stays completely silent for a while. “JD? What do you think?” I pull back and look at JD’s flushed face completely frozen in shock. “JD?” He snaps out of it and kisses me hard.  
“You have no idea how hard hearing you say that sentence has just made me.” He grinds his now rock hard dick into my hip and I gasp.  
“Is that a yes?” I ask innocently, batting my eyelashes at him in the way I know makes him insane.  
“Oh Fuck Yes.” He purrs out. “But how do you want me to wreck you baby girl?” He massages my chest in his palms and I moan softly. “I wanna hear you say it. Everything sounds so sexy coming out of that sinful mouth of yours.” I smile and close my eyes.  
“I want you to hit me and use me. Make me hurt. Make me yours JD. Mark me. Let the whole world know that Veronica Sawyer belongs to Jason fucking Dean. ” I don’t have to ask what JD thinks of this. He pins me roughly to the bed and grinds into me again.  
“God, you really are fucking perfect.” JD quickly strips me and once my ass is bare for him he sits on the edge of the bed and puts me in his lap. “Let’s just take this slow, for now, I don’t wanna scare you out of wanting this.” He kisses me and gropes my bare ass. I nod and kiss him back.  
“Sounds good. C-can we figure out a safeword, though… I just… I’m a little nervous.” I blush down my chest and curl up in his arms looking for comfort in the warmth. He smiles and holds me close, rubbing my exposed back.  
“Of course Ronnie.” He kisses my forehead and pulls me in closer. “How about something easy for now, like… Popcorn.” I nod and kiss his cheek.  
“Ok… Ok, that works.” He smiles and runs his hand through my dark hair. JD pulls me in for a soft kiss and lets his hands trail down my body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Good~ Let’s get this show on the road~” JD nods approvingly.  
“Works for me.” When JD next meets my eyes they’re different. Gone is the love and the tenderness that I normally associate with this position, and in their place, hunger and lust. “I’m gonna make you mine Veronica Sawyer.” His kiss is like an attack, all teeth, and eagerness and at first, it’s startling, and I want to pull away. That’s when a hand lands a blow on my bare ass and I moan into his mouth and instead of pulling away, I press into his possessive kiss. JD’s lips screw up in a smile under mine and he rubs the area he just hit. “So, my kinky angel likes to be spanked~” He moves from my lips to kissing and biting my neck. He hits me again. I shiver and arch my back.  
“God~ this is beautiful!” He hits me harder and this blow lands on my outer thigh, the shock makes me squeak quietly but it’s only a moment before the blows are once again landing on my plush ass. Once JD is finished with making my ass glow like a fucking firefly he ties me to the bed face down with some old shoe laces.  
“That feel ok Ronnie?” I Nod and close my eyes. JD runs a calloused hand over the small of my back before I hear the mattress groan and his weight disappears from beside me. “Good girl~” I keen at the praise and crane my head, looking for him.  
“JD? Where’d you go?” I Find him over by his desk and he smiles dangerously as he twirls a riding crop in his hands.  
“I’m right here Ronnie. Gonna make you nice and pretty now. How many lashes should I give you? Hmm? 2? 20?” He runs the leather up my spine and I shiver, half in anticipation, half in fear.  
“I-is 10 Ok?” I ask sheepishly, letting myself let go and being submissive. JD flicks his wrist and the crop lands a stinging blow against my shoulder blade, it burns for a moment before I feel the rush that the pain causes. I hide my face in a pillow as I moan, letting myself ride the small high that comes from both the pain and the smell of JD all around me.  
“10 sounds perfect.” His voice is like oil, slimy and slick against my skin, his lips grace the spot he hit just moments ago and I let out a shuddering sigh. “Why don’t you count them for me like a good girl Ronnie? Can you do that for me?” I Look up at him and nod, he pinches my tender ass roughly and twists the skin a bit. “Use your words for me princess~ You know how I love listening to you talk~” I cry out in pain at that.  
“Ah! Shit JD!” I bite my lip and arch my back. Then JD’s words finally reached my brain and processed. “Fuuuuckkkk~ JD, Keep talking like that. I’ll count for you~” I smile as JD kisses the raised welt he left on my shoulder as a reward.  
“Atta girl Ronnie. See how much better this is when you use your words for me?” He runs the riding crop down my spine and I shiver at the cold leather.  
“It’s so much better.” I flinch when he snaps the riding crop against my back without warning. “One!” JD chuckles a bit and runs his fingers over the red mark he left on my back.  
“Even startled and new to this, such a good girl for me Ronnie.” I beam at the praise and close my eyes contently. Slowly the rest of the world melts away around us as he hits and I count, and too soon for my liking, we arrive at 10. “You look so beautiful like this Veronica. I wish I had a camera so I could show you~” JD runs cool fingertips over my burning back and I shiver under his touch. Every now and again he pinches a welt and kisses it after. “I’m gonna turn you over now. So you’re lying on your back and I can see your face.” I nod before remembering my words as well.  
“Ok, I wanna see you too~” JD laughs a bit as he moves me to a part of the bed that’s cool against my back. He pats my cheek softly.  
“Might help if you opened your eyes love…” My eyes flutter open and he kisses me gently. “You ok Ronnie?” I smile and nuzzle into his shoulder.  
“I’m very ok. Please, don’t stop…” He rubs my sides and drops a kiss on my sternum. I take a moment to look JD over, he’d gotten rid of his shirt at some point and was now just in some black jeans.  
“Didn’t plan on it… Enjoying the view there Ronnie?” JD muses at me. I smile and nod enthusiastically at that.  
“So enjoying this view… You kissing my chest shirtless and hard as hell?” I bite my lip and chuckle, adding in a semi-mocking tone, “I wish I had a camera~” JD takes the opportunity to remind me that we’re still playing by biting the underside of my breast for taking a dig at him. I whimper as he licks the bite and kisses it.  
“Even like this, still a snarky little bitch aren’t you!” He chuckles and smacks my side with the crop. “Count!”  
“One!” I squeak and writhe on the bed. I earn a kiss on the mouth and I take the opportunity to nuzzle JD’s neck. He rubs back and the crop smacks my other side. “Two!” I lay my head back against the pillows again and look up at him trustingly. “Wreck me…” He kisses my forehead and rubs my stomach with a gentle touch.  
“How can I refuse when you look so helpless like this? Such a smart girl, always knowing just how you can push my buttons.” I let my eyelids float shut as the world vanishes from my mind. And there are no dead Heathers and no dead Jocks. And in my floaty haze, only one thing stands out. The fact that I am sticky and wet and cold. And I was not a moment ago.  
“What the fuck?” My eyes spring open and JD smiles wildly.  
“You told me to wreck you~ So I will.” I nod and see now that the substance that’s chilling my skin is a red Slurpee, and as I figure that out, JD decided that he was done waiting, and licked a stripe through the Slurpee that was melting on my skin. I shiver and bite my lower lip as he poured ice onto my boobs and immediately uses this as an excuse to start playing with them and licking and sucking hickeys all over my chest. Making sure to suck extra hard on my nipples and even biting them and tugging them a little.  
“God~ JD!” I tug against my restraint in an attempt to put my fingers in his hair but my wrists are stopped by the shoelaces keeping them tied to the bedpost. “C-could you maybe take this party a little more south? Please?” I sigh and shiver, looking up at him pleadingly. JD places a last kiss on my chest and nods.  
“I was just thinking the same thing, Ronnie, ~” JD practically purrs. He abandons the Slurpee and just licks and kisses his way down my stomach and takes a turn and kisses down one of my thighs. He pushes my legs open and licks my hip. “How bad do you want this?” I look down at JD’s smoldering eyes and I break.  
“Oh God! I feel like if you don’t right fucking now then I’ll fucking explode! Please! JD! I can’t wait anymore!” I shiver and he hits my stomach with the riding crop gently, not even hard enough to make a red mark.  
“Let me just see if your body matches your words~” He lets his fingers trail up my soaked slit and he smiles at me. “You’re so perfect Ronnie, so hot for me and I haven’t even touched you here yet…” agonizingly slowly, one finger continues to make a path upward and a rough calloused fingerpad is dragging beautifully and slowly across my clit. I bite my lip and shiver with raw pleasure.  
“Fuck~ Please, anything, anything just touch me more~” I beg and he kisses my neck roughly and slides a few fingers inside of me, I bite back a cry and he kisses it silent. I feel his fingers settle and stroke me and feel another finger play with my clit again. “Ohhh~ fuck…” My eyes screw closed as he holds me and continues for a few minutes, stopping when he feels me at the edge.  
“W-why…?” He kisses my nose and sucks his fingers clean.  
“Because I want to plow you into the bed now.” Is his very concise answer. I find myself nodding and trying to work his pants off with my feet. “Always so eager~ I’ll do it for you~” He slips out of his pants and underwear and rubs himself up against me. “Can you feel that Ronnie? That’s all for you, because of you.” I preen and kiss him deeply. I find myself grinding back against him.  
“I want you~ Can you make good on your promise now?” He nods and kisses my forehead as he slides in. I can’t help but moan his name, “J-Jason~”  
“Yeah, Ronnie?” His voice sounds smaller than it has all night and I desperately want to cup his face and kiss him, but I’m hindered by my restraint again.  
“God, you look beautiful like this JD…” I sigh out quietly. It was true. He was absolutely gorgeous like this. His black hair falling in his face, his cheeks flushed with arousal, a blush that spread down his chest that was now covered in sweat. In all honesty, he looked about as wrecked as I feel. He kisses me out of my thoughts and starts moving inside of me.  
“You have no clue what you do to me do you?” JD plays with my hickey covered boobs and rolls his hips against mine. I bite my lip as I whine and move with him.  
“No, but if it’s anything like what you do to me, then you must be on cloud 9 right now~” I smile at him and he pets my sides and kisses me deeply as he starts to gain speed. JD decides to undo my makeshift restraint and my hands shoot through his hair as soon as they’re free. “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do that.” He laughs a bit and I caress his cheek. JD presses his forehead to mine and closes his eyes, I decide to do the same.  
Soon the only sounds coming from Jason Dean’s bedroom are squeaking mattress coils and panting. My orgasm rips through my body and I cling to JD for dear life, somewhere during my fit of scratching his back up he releases inside of me. After a few minutes of silence and just looking at each other, we relax and he pulls me close and drops a kiss on my shoulder. He rubs my chest gently “Do you want me to give you a bath? You’re all red and sticky” I nod and curl up in a little ball so he can pick me up. He laughs and takes the hint, scooping me up against his chest and carrying me to the bathroom. “You look so cute like this…” JD kisses my forehead and I smile. He places me in the bathtub and starts running the water. I rest my arms on the side of the tub and rest my head on my arms.  
“I feel all floaty~” I look up at JD and he runs his fingers through my hair.  
“That’s good, it means I did a good job~” He turns the water off and grabs a washcloth and washes away the sticky red covering my body. He kisses behind my ears and on my neck and across all the marks he left on my body that he could reach. “I worship you…” JD’s voice is so quiet I almost don’t hear him. I nuzzle his neck and kiss his cheek before gently taking the washcloth from his hand to clean the red slush that’s staining his face. He laughs and sticks his tongue out at me, but lets me wash him.  
“Can I stay here with you tonight?” I ask. JD mulls it over for a moment and kisses my forehead gently.  
“Sure Ronnie.” He grabs a towel from the rack and pulls on my arm a bit. “Up! Let’s get you dried off.” I stand and he wraps me up in a ratty old towel rubbing the stiff scratchy fabric over my skin until I’m dry. I rest my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his middle. He rubs my back and leads me back to his bedroom. JD pulls on some boxers and throws me a pair with a baggy t-shirt to use as pjs. Neither of us says a word as we crawl under his covers and get settled in each other's arms for the night. I’m nearly asleep when he presses a kiss to my forehead and whispers “I’d burn the whole world down if it meant seeing you like this every day…” I smile gently and nod before sleep finally claimed me.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't really have anything to say about this except that I have this fantasy in my head that when J.D. is alone with Veronica, he's just the best boyfriend ever and really does love her. Let me know what you guys think. leave comments and kudos! I love feedback!


End file.
